The present invention relates to an optical-fiber-arraying-member that can be used in selective connection between optical fibers, a production method thereof, an arraying method of optical fibers, and an optical switch.
Optical switches have been used heretofore as devices for selectively connecting a small number of optical fibers to a large number of optical fibers in line connection tests, circuit tests, etc. in optical fiber communication lines.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,810 discloses an optical switch having an optical fiber arranging member of a flat plate shape in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves for optical fibers to be placed therein are formed in parallel on a flat plate. This optical switch is constructed in such structure that array-side optical fibers are placed in the respective fiber fixing grooves of the optical fiber arranging member, and that a carrying mechanism moves a moving-side optical fiber to selectively connect the moving-side optical fiber to an array-side optical fiber.
The optical switch provided with the optical fiber arranging member as described in the above U.S. Pat. No., however, had the following problems. For arranging a number of optical fibers in the structure wherein the optical fiber fixing grooves for the optical fibers to be placed therein were formed in parallel on the flat plate as described above, the size of the optical fiber arranging member had to be increased. Further, the moving-side optical fiber needed to be translationally moved by use of expensive ball screw, linear guide, and so on in order to selectively connect the moving-side optical fiber to either of the array-side optical fibers arrayed in parallel, and there arose problems of high cost and complexity of the carrying mechanism with increase in the size of the optical fiber arranging member.
In the optical switch described in the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,810, a plurality of optical fiber arranging members are arranged vertically in order to decrease the size in the optical fiber array direction of the optical fiber arranging members. This structure, however, necessitates a mechanism for moving the moving-side optical fiber in the vertical direction in order to selectively connect the moving-side optical fiber to either of the array-side optical fibers, which makes the carrying mechanism of the moving-side optical fiber more complex.
The present invention has been accomplished under such circumstances and an object of the invention is to provide an optical switch that permits compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers, an optical-fiber-arraying-member, a production method thereof, and an arraying method of optical fibers.
An optical switch according to the present invention is an optical switch comprising: an optical-fiber-arraying-member in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along radial directions of a virtual circle are radially formed in a predetermined surface of a base material; a plurality of array-side optical fibers arrayed in the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves of the optical-fiber-arraying-member; and a moving-side optical fiber to be selectively optically connected to either of the plurality of array-side optical fibers, wherein the moving-side optical fiber and the optical-fiber-arraying-member are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the virtual circle to select the array-side optical fiber optically to be connected to the moving-side optical fiber.
With the optical switch according to the present invention, since the moving-side optical fiber is optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by rotating the moving-side optical fiber and the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves radially formed, relative to each other about the center axis of the virtual circle, the moving-side optical fiber does not have to be moved in parallel in the array direction of the array-side optical fibers, different from the optical switch using the optical-fiber-arraying-member of the type in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in parallel on a flat plate. This permits compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
In the optical switch of the present invention, it is preferable that the optical switch comprise a carrying device for carrying the moving-side optical fiber, and an arraying-member rotating device for rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and that the moving-side optical fiber be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by the carrying device and the arraying-member rotating device.
Further, the optical switch of-the present invention may also be constructed so that the base material is of a prism shape, the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are radially formed in at least two side faces of the base material, the base material and the moving-side optical fiber are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the prism to select one side face of the base material, and the moving-side optical fiber is optically connected to either of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on said one side face selected.
In this case, a lot of array-side optical fibers can be arrayed, because the optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in a plurality of side faces of the prism. Since a side face of the base material with the array of array-side optical fibers to be optically connected is selected by simply rotating the base material and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other, it becomes feasible to implement compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
In this case, it is also preferable that the optical switch comprise base-material rotating means for rotating the base material about the center axis of the prism, a carrying device for carrying the moving-side optical fiber, and a moving-side-fiber rotating device for rotating the moving-side optical fiber about the center axis of the virtual circle and that the moving-side optical fiber be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by the base-material rotating means, the carrying device, and the moving-side-fiber rotating device.
Further, the optical switch of the present invention may also be constructed so that the base material is of a pyramid shape, the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are radially formed in at least two side faces of the base material, the base material and the moving-side optical fiber are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the pyramid to select one side face of the base material, and the moving-side optical fiber is optically connected to either of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on said one side face selected.
In this case, a lot of array-side optical fibers can be arrayed, because the optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in a plurality of side faces of the pyramid. Since a side face of the base material with the array of array-side optical fibers to be optically connected is selected by simply rotating the base material and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other, it becomes feasible to implement compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
In this case, it is also preferable that the optical switch comprise base-material rotating means for rotating the base material about the center axis of the pyramid, a carrying device for carrying the moving-side optical fiber, and a moving-side-fiber rotating device for rotating the moving-side optical fiber about the center axis of the virtual circle and that the moving-side optical fiber be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by the base-material rotating means, the carrying device, and the moving-side-fiber rotating device.
Another optical switch according to the present invention is an optical switch comprising an optical-fiber-arraying-member in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed along a direction of a generator of a cylindrical side face of a base material, which has one of the cylindrical side surface and part of the cylindrical side surface as its own side face; a plurality of array-side optical fibers arrayed in the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves of the optical-fiber-arraying-member; and a moving-side optical fiber to be selectively optically connected to either of the plurality of array-side optical fibers, wherein the moving-side optical fiber and the optical-fiber-arraying-member are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the cylinder and the moving-side optical fiber is optically connected to the array-side optical fiber.
With the optical switch according to the present invention, since the moving-side optical fiber is optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by rotating the moving-side optical fiber and the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves formed along the generator direction of the cylindrical side face, relative to each other about the center axis of the cylinder, the to moving-side optical fiber does not have to be moved in parallel in the array direction of the array-side optical fibers, different from the optical switch using the optical-fiber-arraying-member of the type in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in parallel on a flat plate. This permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
In the present invention, it is preferable that the optical fiber comprise a carrying device for carrying the moving-side optical fiber, and an arraying-member rotating device for rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member about the center axis of the cylinder and that the moving-side optical fiber be selectively optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by the carrying device and the arraying-member rotating device.
Another optical switch according to the present invention is an optical switch comprising: an optical-fiber-arraying-member in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed along directions of a generator of a conical side face of a base material, which has one of the conical side face and part of the conical side face as its own side face; a plurality of array-side optical fibers arrayed in the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves of the optical-fiber-arraying-member; and a moving-side optical fiber to be selectively optically connected to either of the plurality of array-side optical fibers, wherein the moving-side optical fiber and the optical-fiber-arraying-member are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the cone and the moving-side optical fiber is selectively optically connected to the array-side optical fiber.
With the optical switch according to the present invention, since the moving-side optical fiber is optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by rotating the moving-side optical fiber and the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves formed along the generator directions of the conical side face, relative to each other about the center axis of the cone, the moving-side optical fiber does not have to be moved in parallel in the array direction of the array-side optical fibers, different from,the optical switch using the optical-fiber-arraying-member of the type in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in parallel on a flat plate. This permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
In the present invention, it is also desirable that the optical switch comprise a carrying device for carrying the moving-side optical fiber, and an arraying-member rotating device for rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member about the center axis of the cone and that,the moving-side optical fiber be selectively optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by the carrying device and the arraying-member rotating device.
An optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is an optical-fiber-arraying-member wherein a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along radial directions of a virtual circle are radially formed in a predetermined surface of a base material.
The optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention-can be used in the optical switch for selectively optically connecting the moving-side optical fiber to either of the array-side optical fibers arrayed in the optical fiber fixing grooves. With the optical switch according to the present invention, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the virtual circle. This obviates the need for the parallel movement of the moving-side optical fiber along the array direction of the array-side optical fibers, different from the configuration using the optical-fiber-arraying-member of the type wherein a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in parallel on a flat plate. This permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
The optical-fiber-arraying-member of the present invention may also be constructed so that the base material is of a prism shape and a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are radially formed in at least two side faces of the base material.
In this case, a lot of array-side optical fibers can be arrayed, because the optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in a plurality of side faces of the prism. When this optical-fiber-arraying-member is used in the optical switch, it becomes feasible to implement the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers, because a side face of the base material with the array of array-side optical fibers to be optically connected is selected by simply rotating the base material and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other.
The optical-fiber-arraying-member of the present invention may also be constructed so that the base material is of a pyramid shape and a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are radially formed in at least two side faces of the base material.
In this case, a lot of many array-side optical fibers can be arrayed, because the optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in a plurality of side faces of the pyramid. When this optical-fiber-arraying-member is used in the optical switch, it becomes feasible to implement the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers, because a side face of the base material with the array of array-side optical fibers to be optically connected is selected by simply rotating the base material and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other.
Another optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is an optical-fiber-arraying-member comprising a base material having one of a cylindrical side face and part of the cylindrical side face as its own side face, wherein a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed along a direction of a generator of the cylindrical side face of the base material.
The optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention can be used in the optical switch for selectively optically connecting the moving-side optical fiber to either of the array-side optical fibers arrayed in the optical fiber fixing grooves. With the optical switch according to the present invention, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the cylinder. This obviates the need for the parallel movement of the moving-side optical fiber along the array direction of the array-side optical fibers, different from the configuration using the optical-fiber-arraying-member of the type wherein a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in parallel on a flat plate. This permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
Another optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is an optical-fiber-arraying-member comprising a base material having one of a conical side face and part of the conical side face as its own side face, wherein a plurality of optical fiber fixing-grooves are formed along directions of a generator of the conical side face of the base material.
The optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention can be used in the optical switch for selectively optically connecting the moving-side optical fiber to either of the array-side optical fibers arrayed in the optical fiber fixing grooves. With the optical switch according to the present tag invention, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the cone. This obviates the need for the parallel movement of the moving-side optical fiber along the array direction of the array-side optical fibers, different from the configuration using the optical-fiber-arraying-member of the type wherein a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves are formed in parallel on a flat plate. This permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
A production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of alternately repeating plural times a step of forming an optical fiber fixing groove in a predetermined surface of a base material by linearly moving a cutting tool along a radial direction of a virtual circle and a step of rotating the base material and the moving direction of the cutting tool relative to each other by a predetermined angle about a center axis of the virtual circle, thereby radially forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves in the base material.
Another production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of alternately repeating plural times a step of forming an optical fiber fixing groove with a stamp member having a groove-forming rib by pushing the groove-forming rib against a predetermined surface of a base material along a radial direction of a virtual circle and a step of rotating an extending direction of the groove-forming rib of the stamp member and the base material relative to each other by a predetermined angle about a center axis of the virtual circle, thereby radially forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves in the base material.
By these production methods of the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the cutting tool or with the stamp member, the optical-fiber-arraying-member is produced in the structure in which the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along the radial directions of the virtual circle are radially formed in the predetermined surface of the base material. When this optical-fiber-arraying-member is used, for example, in the optical switch, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the virtual circle, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
The above production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the cutting tool may also be arranged so that the base material is of a prism shape and the base material and the cutting tool are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the prism to determine a side face of the base material in which the optical fiber fixing grooves are to be formed. Further, the above production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the stamp member may also be arranged so that the base material is of a prism shape and the base material and the stamp member are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the prism to determine a side face of the base material in which the optical fiber fixing grooves are to be formed.
In these cases, one side face of the base material is selected by rotating the base material and the cutting tool or the stamp member relative to each other about the center axis of the prism and the optical fiber fixing grooves can be formed in the side face thus selected. If another side face of the base material is again selected by rotating the base material and the cutting tool or the stamp member relative to each other about the center axis of the prism, the optical fiber fixing grooves can be formed in a plurality of side faces.
The above production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the cutting tool may also be arranged so that the base material is of a pyramid shape and the base material and the cutting tool are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the pyramid to determine a side face of the base material in which the optical fiber fixing grooves are to be formed. The above production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the stamp member may also be arranged so that the base material is of a pyramid shape and the base material and the stamp member are rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the pyramid to determine a side face of the base material in which the optical fiber fixing grooves are to be formed.
In these cases, one side face of the base material is selected by rotating the base material and the cutting tool or the stamp member relative to each other about the center axis of the pyramid and the optical fiber fixing grooves can be formed in the side face thus selected. If another side face of the base material is again selected by rotating the base material and the cutting tool or the stamp member relative to each other about the center axis of the pyramid, the optical fiber fixing grooves can be formed in a plurality of side faces.
Another production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of alternately repeating plural times a step of moving a cutting tool along a direction of a generator of a cylindrical side surface of a base material, which has one of the cylindrical side face and part of the cylindrical side face as its own side face, to form an optical-fiber fixing groove in the base material and a step of rotating the cutting tool and the base material relative to each other by a predetermined angle about a center axis of the cylinder, thereby forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves parallel to each other on the cylindrical side face of the base material.
Another production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of alternately repeating plural times a step of forming an optical fiber fixing groove with a stamp member having a groove-forming rib by pushing the groove-forming rib along a direction of a generator of a cylindrical side face of a base material, which has one of the cylindrical side face and part of the cylindrical side face as its own side face and a step of rotating the stamp member and the base material relative to each other by a predetermined angle about a center axis of the cylinder, thereby forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves parallel to each other in the cylindrical side face of the base material.
By these production methods of the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the cutting tool or with the stamp member, the optical-fiber-arraying-member is produced in the structure in which the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along the generator direction of the cylindrical side face of the base material are formed in parallel. When this optical-fiber-arraying-member is used, for example, in the optical switch, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the cylinder, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
Another production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of alternately repeating plural times a step of linearly moving a cutting tool along one direction of a base material to form an optical fiber fixing groove in a predetermined surface of the base material and a step of moving the moving direction of the cutting tool and the base material relative to each other in a direction perpendicular to the one direction, thereby forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves parallel to each other in the base material, wherein bottoms of the respective fiber fixing grooves are located on a side face of a virtual cylinder.
By the-production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention, the optical-fiber-arraying-member is formed in the structure in which the bottoms of the respective fiber fixing grooves are located on the side face of the virtual cylinder. When this optical-fiber-arraying-member is used, for example, in the optical switch, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the virtual cylinder, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
Another production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves in a surface of a base material of a flat plate shape and thereafter deforming the base material so that a surface of the base material becomes part of a side face of a cylinder.
By the production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention, the bottoms of the respective fiber fixing grooves can be formed so as to be located on the side face of the cylinder. When this optical-fiber-arraying-member is used, for example, in the optical switch, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the cylinder, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
Another production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of alternately repeating plural times a step of moving a cutting tool along a direction of a generator of a conical side face of a base material, which has one of the conical side face and part of the conical side face as its own side face, to form an optical fiber fixing groove in the base material and a step of rotating the cutting tool and the base material relative to each other by a predetermined angle about a center axis of the cone, thereby forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves on the conical side face of the base material.
Another production method of the optical-fiber-arraying-member according to the present invention is a method of producing an optical-fiber-arraying-member, comprising a process of alternately repeating plural times a step of forming an optical fiber fixing groove with a stamp member having a groove-forming rib by pushing the groove-forming rib along a direction of a generator of a conical side face of a base material, which has one of the conical side face and part of the conical side face as its own side face and a step of rotating the stamp member and the base material relative to each other by a predetermined angle about a center axis of the cone, thereby forming a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves in the conical side face of the base material.
By these production methods of the optical-fiber-arraying-member with the cutting tool or with the stamp member, the optical-fiber-arraying-member is produced in the structure in which the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along the generator directions of the conical side face of the base material are radially formed. When this optical-fiber-arraying-member is used, for example, in the optical switch, the moving-side optical fiber can be optically connected to the array-side optical fiber by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the cone, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers.
An arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention is a method of arraying optical fibers, comprising: a step of preparing an optical-fiber-arraying-member in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along radial directions of a virtual circle are radially formed in a predetermined surface of a base material; a step of arraying and fixing a plurality of array-side optical fibers to be optically connected to a moving-side optical fiber, in the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves; and a step of rotating a cylindrical edge of a cylindrical shape about a center axis of the virtual circle to cut ends of the plurality of array-side optical fibers to align the ends.
By the arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention, the plurality of array-side optical fibers are radially arrayed on the base material. For this reason, the moving-side optical fiber is selectively optically connected to either of these array-side optical fibers by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the virtual circle, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers. Further, the ends of the array-side optical fibers can readily be cut to be aligned by simply rotating the cylindrical edge about the center axis of the virtual circle.
In the arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention, it is preferable that the base material be of a prism shape, that the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves be radially formed in at least two side faces of the base material, that the base material and the cylindrical edge be rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the prism to select one side face, and ends of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on the one side face selected be cut to be aligned by the cylindrical edge.
By the arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention, one side face of the base material is selected by rotating the base material and the cylindrical edge relative to each other about the center axis of the prism and the ends of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on the side face selected can be cut to be aligned by the cylindrical edge. If then another side of the base material is again selected by rotating the base material and the cylindrical edge relative to each other about the center axis of the prism, the ends of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on another side face can also be cut to be aligned.
In the arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention, it is preferable that the base material be of a pyramid shape, that the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves be radially formed in at least two side faces of the base material, the base material and the cylindrical edge be rotated relative to each other about a center axis of the pyramid to select one side face, and ends of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on said one side face selected be cut to be aligned by the cylindrical edge.
By the arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention, one side face of the base material is selected by rotating the base material and the cylindrical edge relative to each other about the center axis of the pyramid and the ends of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on the side face selected can be cut to be aligned by the cylindrical edge. If then another side of the base material is again selected by rotating the base material and the cylindrical edge relative to each other about the center axis of the pyramid, the ends of the array-side optical fibers arrayed on another side face can also be cut to be aligned.
Another arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention is a method of arraying optical fibers, comprising: a step of preparing an optical-fiber-arraying-member in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along a direction of a generator of a cylindrical side face of a base material, which has one of the cylindrical side face and part of the cylindrical side face as its own side face, are formed in parallel to each other; a step of arraying and fixing a plurality of array-side optical fibers to be optically connected to a moving-side optical fiber, in the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves; and a step of rotating a rotary blade having a rotation axis parallel to a center axis of the cylinder and rotating the base material and the rotary blade relative to each other about the center axis of the cylinder, thereby cutting ends of the plurality of array-side optical fibers to align the ends.
By the arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention, the plurality of array-side optical fibers are arrayed in parallel along the generator direction of the cylindrical side face of the base material. For this reason, the moving-side optical fiber can be selectively optically connected to either of these array-side optical fibers by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the cylinder, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers. Further, the ends of the array-side optical fibers can be readily cut to be aligned by simply rotating the base material and the rotary blade relative to each other about the center axis of the cylinder.
Another arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention is a method of arraying optical fibers, comprising: a step of preparing an optical-fiber-arraying-member in which a plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves extending along directions of a generator of a conical side face of a base material, which has one of the conical side face and part of the conical side face as its own side face, are formed; a step of arraying and fixing a plurality of array-side optical fibers to be optically connected to a moving-side optical fiber, in the plurality of optical fiber fixing grooves; and a step of rotating a rotary blade having a rotation axis parallel to a center axis of the cone and rotating the base material and the rotary blade relative to each other about the center axis of the cone, thereby cutting ends of the plurality of array-side optical fibers to align the ends.
By the arraying method of optical fibers according to the present invention, the plurality of array-side optical fibers are arrayed along the generator directions of the conical side face of the base material. For this reason, the moving-side optical fiber can be selectively optically connected to either of these array-side optical fibers by simply rotating the optical-fiber-arraying-member and the moving-side optical fiber relative to each other about the center axis of the cone, which permits the compactification and simplification of the mechanism for selectively optically connecting the optical fibers. Further, the ends of the array-side optical fibers can readily be cut to be aligned by simply rotating the base material and the rotary blade relative to each other about the center axis of the cone.